operaniafandomcom-20200215-history
The kingdoms’ golden age
During the years of 1043 AD to 1083 AD the Otist kingdoms entered a golden age lasting forty years with it allowing improvement in the kingdoms’ economies and improvement in science and education though not literature however in 1044 AD king Copper Operon would at this time pass away and be replaced by his heir Gold Operon, through out these decades the Gulagia-Baltica Union would start to act less as a union and more as a singular state as more power would shift to the Operon Dynasty as over time the Stalinic Dynasty would become over time unpopular by the people of Gulagia and would look to the Operon Dynasty more to their own kingdom’s dynasty. Meanwhile in the eastern side of what would be Operania the kingdom of Otistus in 1048 AD – 1050 AD had begun an expansion into what is modern day the coast of Finland with an attempt to incorporate the Finns into their culture, it wound up failing painfully as the native Finns would fight back in the “Finn-Otistun culture war” of 1050 AD stopping the Otistun expansion into what would be the Gulf of Finland creating a minor setback for Otistus’ gold age, while that was occurring for Otistus the kingdom of Saint Operus did their own expanding in 1049 AD - 1052 AD into the Kola peninsula (since the kingdom of Lappi took half of their nation in the second Pan-Otist war) taking land that was just slightly larger than the state of Murmansk in modern day Operania and they would also found what would be the state’s capital of Murmansk (Don’t ask why they have the same name the people who named the state that were just otistic out of their minds) in 1054 AD. For the kingdom of Norge-Norge the kingdom would have an economic boom from 1043 AD – 1054 AD thanks to better bouts and more trade with the Norwegians/Danish helping supply their colonies and off shore territory if they payed the kingdom back 600 Corme (That was the Norge-Norge currency) for every ship which gave them supplies (In modern day terms that would be almost 90,000,000 Ironicus for every ship), they would also conduct some exploration discovering multiple uninhabited islands in the Arctic and partially the Atlantic Oceans however they never colonized them as they were either close to a Danish colony or they thought they were already claimed. For the kingdom of Lappi while it wasn’t expanding its borders, or secretly in the works of forming a greater country nor discovering new land, no for Lappi was going through an golden age for of education and science as the queen of Lappi Morum Norum wanted the country to be successful in being a centre for knowledge in Northern Europe with multiple school and universities being built through out the nation including the 2nd most well known university in Operania that being the “W.P Universal Centre of knowledge” or in short the Frozen W.P university with this being called in history books as “The Knowledge plan” which would last most of Morum’s rule of Lappi in through most of the golden age for Lappi and slightly into 1097 AD.